Fevered dreams
by Aqua Mage
Summary: Sinbad is sick, but won't admit it...MS My first fic, so be nice! rated PG (or whatever it is now) 'cause I'm nervous! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, Basilisssk here. This is my first 'fic, so please be nice to me! Reviews would be very welcome and would help inspire me to continue. Flames will be used to heat up my freezing bedroom!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
Thanks! Enjoy!!!!(pleeeeease)!!!!!!  
  
He was running. Sprinting, Maeve at his side, desperate to escape from the terror that was following them, to get back to the ship. They were nearly at the shore. So close...... but then the monster was there, in front of them. There was no escape...... Oh God, Maeve. She was wounded, she couldn't fight. He stepped in front of her, drawing his sword, determined that he would die before he let anything hurt Maeve. He swung his sword, but the beast simply batted him aside. Then it unsheathed those terrible claws......and took her beautiful head off before either of them could do anything. He dropped to his knees, staring in numb disbelief. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't......... the beast turned on him, drawing it's claws once more. He just stared at it numbly. Maeve was dead. Nothing else seemed to matter. The beast closed in. He screamed.........  
  
!............TBC............! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I'm back (gasps of horror). Sorry it took so long. It is my first fic, after all. I would really appreciate reviews on this chapter, as I'm a little uncertain as to whether it sounds right. I think it's a little OC? I'd also appreciate any suggestions for plot, etc. As I said, I'm new to this! (you'd never have guessed, would you!!!) Thanks a lot to the four people who reviewed so far. You made my day, seriously!!! So, thanks to:  
  
Space-Case7029: My first reviewer. Thanks a lot. As you can see from this chapter, yes, it was a dream, and no, Maeve isn't really dead! As if I would do that in my first fic!!!  
  
Lizicia: Thanks. If you take a look at the first chapter again, you'll see that I have changed the spelling from Mauve to Maeve, just for you!!! Much appreciated!!!  
  
Warriorgoddess: Don't worry, it was just a dream!!! Thanks for the review. Short but sweet!!  
  
SpelCastrMax: Thank you very much!!! Sorry about the cliff-hanger ending. Afraid that this chapter is something of a cliff-hanger, too, though not as bad, and I'll try to update sooner this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He jerked awake, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. He was drenched in sweat, the clothes he had fallen asleep in sticking uncomfortably to his body, his hair plastered to his head, his breathing ragged. He lay there, a ray of the morning light falling across his face. It was a dream. Just a dream. Nightmare. Sneak preview of hell. Whatever.  
  
Reality slowly returned as the dream faded. Morning. Crap. Today was the day that he would have to take his crew to the mainland to get supplies. They had done it hundreds of times before, it sounded simple enough. Hell, it was simple enough, if not for one small problem. The ruler of the island had changed since he had last been here. He had not met the new Emperor of Londasa, and it worried him. He had been to unknown islands before, but he had a bad feeling about this one. What he had heard about it was not brilliant. But not terrible, either, a little voice in his head said fairly.  
  
Sinbad sighed. Perhaps he was worrying about nothing. And even if he wasn't, his crew was more than capable of handling anything that came up. He hoped. He would just have to keep his wits about him.  
  
Unfortunately, that could be slightly more difficult than anticipated, he thought, as he sat up and nearly blacked out from the blinding pain in his head. Shit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next chapter coming soon (hopefully) Sorry they're so short. Please R&R. Pleeeeeease!!!  
  
Oh, by the way, in case anyone's interested, I have changed my pen name from basilisssk to... wait for it.basilisssk79!!!!!! I know, huge change, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya people, I'm back! ducks rotten fruit and veg I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I am determined to finish this story, so don't worry. I have been very busywith GCSE work, and, more importantly, creating my own character whumping fanfic website, so if you are a fan of that kind of thing, like me, please check out my site at Thanks to Space-Case7029 and ChibiYugiYasha for reviewing, you're both fantastic!!!!!! I'm very sorry, but this chapter, though the longest yet, is still pretty short…ah well, enjoy! (please, I'm beggin ya!)**

_In the last Chapter:_

_Sinbad sighed. Perhaps he was worrying about nothing. And even if he wasn't, his crew was more than capable of handling anything that came up. He hoped. He would just have to keep his wits about him._

_Unfortunately, that could be slightly more difficult than anticipated, he thought, as he sat up and nearly blacked out from the blinding pain in his head. Shit. _

_

* * *

Sinbad squeezed his head between his hands, trying to push the pain away, gritting his teeth to stop himself crying out. After what seemed like hours, but was in fact less than two minutes, the pain calmed down to a slightly more bearable level, and he lowered his hands, breathing heavily. 'Oh great, what a wonderful day for a headache' he thought sarcastically, 'there's no way I can postpone the trip to the mainland, we barely have anything left in the way of food or drink. And I'm not sitting it out; this new Emperor could be dangerous… I'll just have to grin and bear it…' _

Ten minutes later, as he leaned over a basin, wracked with dry heaves, Sinbad was realising that that would be easier said than done. Though the headache was no worse, he now felt sick, dizzy and cold, though he was sweating. There was an odd tightness in his chest, and he coughed miserably. This was more than just a headache.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for his stomach to settle, which made Sinbad thank the Gods that he had woken early, or his crew would have been banging on the door by now. Or, if it was Dubar, banging _through_ the door. Breathing deeply, Sinbad straightened up, forcing his patented 'I'm fine' face to appear, pain lines smoothing out, and a slightly weak grin finding a way to the surface. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open his door, and strode through it, making his way to the deck.

* * *

"Sinbad! Just the man I was looking for! The boat is still damaged after that last…accident, and we're going to need it today, so you can give me a hand! Here, catch!" Without pausing for breath, Maeve tossed a hammer in Sinbad's direction, raising an eyebrow as he fumbled it slightly before catching it. "Are you alright, Sinbad?" she joked, "I've never seen you have a problem with catching, even this early in the morning!" 

"I guess I'm getting old" he replied, grinning despite how bad he was feeling. Groaning inwardly as his body protested to the movement required to crouch by the boat, he set to work. "Ouch" 'This is gonna be a loooooong day," he thought as he received a splinter for his troubles.

* * *

**Well that's it! Sorry it took so long, pleeeease review, and I might update more quickly! Any ideas as to what's wrong with Sinbad would be much appreciated. At the moment I'm thinking flu, pneumonia, bronchitis or appendicitis, but I could really use some help! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames will be used to destroy my Physics text book…or my entire school, depending on what mood I'm in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to anyone reading this. Sorry that this has taken so long to update, I really have no excuse (and if I stand still for too long I'm afraid you all may kill me. All two of you, that is!) So, without further ado, here is chapter 4…

_In the last chapter:_

"_Sinbad! Just the man I was looking for! The boat is still damaged after that last…accident, and we're going to need it today, so you can give me a hand! Here, catch!" Without pausing for breath, Maeve tossed a hammer in Sinbad's direction, raising an eyebrow as he fumbled it slightly before catching it. "Are you alright, Sinbad?" she joked, "I've never seen you have a problem with catching, even this early in the morning!"_

"_I guess I'm getting old" he replied, grinning despite how bad he was feeling. Groaning inwardly as his body protested to the movement required to crouch by the boat, he set to work. "Ouch" 'This is gonna be a loooooong day," he thought as he received a splinter for his troubles._

* * *

Maeve was puzzled. Though Sinbad was by no means chatty, he normally kept up friendly conversation while working, especially with her, she thought, her heart glowing. Today, though, he seemed to have no interest in anything other than the boat that they were fixing together. Pausing in her work for a second, she examined him critically. His normally ruddy complexion was several shades paler than she was used to, and his skin had a slightly shiny tinge to it. He was blinking faster than normal, and seemed to be shivering a little. Was he cold? Even as she asked herself that, Maeve could feel the sun pounding it's fiery power against her back, and it was only a couple of hours after dawn. It was midsummer, there was no way he should be cold. Glancing again at the object of her current thoughts, she saw him raise a hand to his face, wiping away a bead of sweat. His hand was shaking. Maeve listed all her observations in her head, and could only come to one conclusion – Sinbad was sick.

But that can't be, her mind protested, as she got back to work, Sinbad never gets sick. In all the time she'd known him, she had never seen Sinbad with so much as a sniffle. Bleeding gashes, damaged limbs, yes, but he was never ill. It just didn't happen.

Illnesses spread fast on board ships. Just a month ago, pretty much the whole crew had succumbed to a bad summer cold; it had started with Dubar, but had spread to the rest of the crew within two days. All except Sinbad. While the others were sick, he looked after them, and ran the ship at the same time. Looking back she remembered asking Dubar about it, and the large man had replied that he could not remember the last time his brother had been ill, but it was definitely not in the last ten years. He had also mentioned that, growing up, his brother had had a reputation in their town for never admitting to being ill or injured, or what he considered 'weak'. As she saw the young man cough roughly into his hand, she could see that the reputation was well earned. Looking more closely, she could see that he was miserable, though he hid it well. She doubted any of the rest of the crew would notice, except maybe Dubar. As a particularly violent shiver racked Sinbad's suffering frame, she snapped out of her thoughts and laid down her hammer.

"Sinbad, are you alright?" she inquired. He glanced up at her, and she had a brief glimpse of tired, dull eyes before it was almost like the man had donned a mask, his features smoothing, and colour coming back to his cheeks. He smiled at her. "Just fine Maeve, you?" he responded. He looked so normal, she was moved to wonder whether he got sick just as much as everyone else, but just hid it much better. She had no doubt he would have fooled anyone else, but she knew him, she knew him so well that she picked up on the slight deepening of his voice to ease his throat, the slight dullness to his normally bright eyes. And she was a woman, which always helped. Men really did seem blind sometimes. Just the previous day, she'd overheard Dubar wondering to Ferouse why a young maiden had slapped him when he took her into tavern known for it's scantily clad…ah…waitresses…

Realising that Sinbad was waiting for an answer, she nodded and smiled, but refused to be put off. "You don't look fine" she said.

"Well, I am, so stop worrying" he grinned tiredly. Abruptly, he added, "I think we're finished here, don't you? Be ready to leave in an hour, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he strode away, ducking down below deck.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Reaching his quarters, Sinbad closed the door and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He was feeling worse already, maybe he should tell som…NO…he would be fine, it was just bending over for too long, it aggravated his headache, that was all. He sighed, he did this every time. Unbeknown to the rest of the crew, even the eagle eyed Maeve, he was sick quite often, but hid it, too ashamed to admit to his weakness. He would put on his mask, and suffer in silence. Though he didn't deny that it would be nice occasionally to be looked after, he just didn't know how to ask. Sometimes, he longed for someone to just be there when he spent his nights burning with fever, his body wracked with chills. But he couldn't ask, he was the Captain, he had to be the strong, invincible one. He had to. Sighing, he straightened up, splashed some cold water on his face, donned his 'I'm fine' mask, and left the room for the second time that morning, his determination to keep his pain hidden from his crew doubled.

* * *

Review responses:

Thanks to Laebeth, Flirtatiouspriss, and SpelCastrMax for reviewing! This chapter, though it has taken ages, is a bit longer than the previous ones, but still not long enough, I know…I'm really sorry, and I'll try to make the next one longer still. Thanks for the illness advice, guys; I'm still not sure what's wrong with him, I might just not specify it. I have two ideas for this story, a short one, which will probably have two more chapters, or a longer one, I'm not sure quite how long. I'm edging towards the shorter one, as I want to write something new, and I don't want to have two separate stories going, but let me know what you think…

Oh, and please check out my website www.whumpingfic. and my yahoo group, whumpingfic. I will be posting this story there soon, and I will update there before I do here, I think, so pleeease take a look!


	5. Chapter 5

_In the last chapter:_

_Reaching his quarters, Sinbad closed the door and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He was feeling worse already, maybe he should tell som…NO…he would be fine, it was just bending over for too long, it aggravated his headache, that was all. He sighed, he did this every time. Unbeknown to the rest of the crew, even the eagle eyed Maeve, he was sick quite often, but hid it, too ashamed to admit to his weakness. He would put on his mask, and suffer in silence. Though he didn't deny that it would be nice occasionally to be looked after, he just didn't know how to ask. Sometimes, he longed for someone to just be there when he spent his nights burning with fever, his body wracked with chills. But he couldn't ask, he was the Captain, he had to be the strong, invincible one. He had to. Sighing, he straightened up, splashed some cold water on his face, donned his 'I'm fine' mask, and left the room for the second time that morning, his determination to keep his pain hidden from his crew doubled._

* * *

Maeve was annoyed. She was sure Sinbad was sick, but what could she do about it? How did you help someone who didn't want to be assisted in any way? She stroked Dermot's feathers, thinking. She knew Sinbad would most likely brush her off again if she wasn't careful. Dermot shifted slightly under her gentle hands, clicking his beak softly. Maeve looked at him in surprise. "You think so?" she questioned. Dermot cocked his head, staring at her. "Maybe you're right…yes, this has gone far enough…I think it's time to call in back-up…"

Sinbad paused outside his cabin, thinking. Maeve seemed to know something was wrong, but then, she seemed to know a lot about how he was feeling…maybe it was a woman thing. He was still surprised she had noticed this time though, she never normally recognised when he was ill. As shivers racked his body though, he knew this was not like the previous times that sickness had ravaged his body, however hard he might try to convince himself otherwise. He cursed himself for being so weak; what would the others say if they knew that the famous Sinbad, slayer of all manner of dangerous creatures and mystical beasts, could not even fight a mere illness? It did not occur to him that maybe the stress of the past few months had finally caught up with him, leaving him open for the sickness that was responsible for his pounding head and shaky limbs, though that was what had happened. Nor did it enter his thoughts that his crew would never think of him as weak; they had seen him at his best and worst, and knew he would never fail them. All he could think about was hiding his weakness from the rest of the crew, and avoiding Maeve when he could, only letting her see him when his patented "I'm fine" mask was firmly in place. With this in mind, Sinbad turned away from the entrance to the main deck, and strode determinedly towards the crews quarters. He would not let his weakness show. He would survive the day, and suffer in silence through the night.

* * *

_Hiya people! Is anyone actually reading this? I'd really appreciate a review from anyone who is, I didn't get ANY for the last chapter sob. Anyway, sorry about the short chapters, I will try to get the next one up soon though, within the week if I can (Damn GCSE's)! Oh, and I know this chapter isn't very good, but it really is just a linking chapter, Sinbad will be discovered soon, rest assured!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Here's chapter 6, chapter 7 will be out sometime soon, but will be posted on my yahoo group by tomorrow. See the bottom of the page for the address...Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_In the last chapter:_

_All he could think about was hiding his weakness from the rest of the crew, and avoiding Maeve when he could, only letting her see him when his patented "I'm fine" mask was firmly in place. With this in mind, Sinbad turned away from the entrance to the main deck, and strode determinedly towards the crews quarters. He would not let his weakness show. He would survive the day, and suffer in silence through the night._

_

* * *

Upon reaching his crew's quarters, Sinbad found them empty. Peering out of the nearest porthole, he realised that the sun was higher in the sky than he had expected...he turned away sharply as the glaring sun sent fresh daggers of pain blossoming through his head. His vision darkened momentarily, and he staggered. Forcing himself to straighten, he glanced around hurriedly to make sure no one had noticed his momentary weakness, then set his shoulders and began the climb to the deck, determinedly ignoring the aching in his back and legs._

As he disappeared onto the deck, a hiding figure let out a long held breath. Their captain was most definitely sick.

As he stepped out onto the deck, Sinbad nearly collided with Firouz, who for some reason best known to himself, was parading along the deck backwards holding a…contraption…of some sort…the purpose of which seemed to be unknown, even to the inventor. Blinking, Firouz turned to him. "Oh sorry Sinbad, wasn't looking where I was going, you know, this really is fascinating, I…Sinbad, are you alright? You look a little pale…" smiling as best he could, Sinbad mumbled something about it being the poor light, all the while shading his aching eyes from the sun's glare, desperately trying to stay upright. Glancing around, he hurried to the area of the deck furthest away from any member of his crew, particularly his brother…Dubar might be a little…slow to grasp things at times, but he knew Sinbad to well for him to hide an illness this severe from his sibling for long.

Grabbing the nearest rope, Sinbad busied himself making adjustments, checking and double checking it's strength and firmness. He didn't notice Maeve slipping out from the shadows below deck, and failed to hear her murmured conversation with the rest of his crew over the pounding in his head and the roaring in his ears. The first he knew about it was when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, almost causing his already shaky legs to buckle beneath him, and his brother's voice greeted him loudly, sounding cheerful as ever. Sinbad was feeling too ill by now to notice the concern in Dubar's voice, and he turned wearily to return the hearty greeting. Upon seeing his flushed and sweaty face, his brother growled. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick, little brother? You shouldn't be up on deck, you..."

"I'm fine," insisted Sinbad, "I'm not si..." but he did not finish his sentence before breaking down in a fit of hacking coughs, their force great enough to send him to his knees, gasping for breath. A cool hand was laid across his forehead, and he hadn't the strength left to bat it away. There was a gasp, then Maeve's voice said, panicked, "He's burning up! Rongar, help Dubar get him down to his quarters. He needs to be in bed. Get his clothes off, no Dubar, not all of them; leave him his modesty, for goodness sake! I'm going to fetch a cloth and water, and Firouz, do you have any medicine that might…" that was the last thing Sinbad heard for a while, as he finally gave in to the blessedly cool blackness, and slumped against the strong hands holding him.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Bob:** Thanks for being this chapter's first reviewer. ;-

**Flirtatiouspriss:** Not meaning to disappoint, but this is kind of the 'meat' to the story – this is a purely whumping fic! However, I will be writing an alternate ending, with a proper 'meat' as you call it, which I will post on my yahoo group whumpingfic (see bottom of page). Thanx for reviewing!

**SpelCastrMax:** Hi! Not a huge amount, I'm afraid. As I said above, I will be writing a more exciting, mush longer ending later though…thanx for your enthusiastic review!

**Kitana:** Hope this chapter satisfies you…thanx a lot.

**Space-Case7029:** As you can see, Maeve convinced the guys fairly easily, 'cos Sinbad has a reputation for hiding illness, as mentioned earlier in the story. It's great to see you reviewing again, glad you found the story. If you want to be alerted for new chapters, I suggest using author alert, it's really good…

**irishfire:** You are not alone! Sinbad rocks! Though this is short, he will go on the supplies run in my alternate ending, which will be posted on my yahoo group eventually…

**Anon:** Thanx very much. I hope the description is better in this chapter?

**Kitana:** Ta Da, new chapter! Thanx for your review!

If I've missed any body, please feel free to send me an annoyed e-mail or review, if I missed you out I definitely deserve it!

Next chapter will probably be the last, so if you want replies to your reviews for that, please include your e-mail address.

Pleeease review, it really makes my day, and I get convinced that no one's reading if you don't!

Also, please check out my site, **www.whumpingfic. for other whumping fics. Join my yahoo group at ****http/groups. to see the last chapter tomorrow, instead of waiting untill I post it here,and also to discuss whumping with other fans…**

Thanxthanxthanxthanxthanx!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the very last instalment of Fevered Dreams. I apologise if it seems a bit …off…I found it more difficult to write than the others… Enjoy!

* * *

_In the last Chapter:_

"_He's burning up! Rongar, help Dubar get him down to his quarters. He needs to be in bed. Get his clothes off, no Dubar, not all of them; leave him his modesty, for goodness sake! I'm going to fetch a cloth and water, and Firouz, do you have any medicine that might…" that was the last thing Sinbad heard for a while, as he finally gave in to the blessedly cool blackness, and slumped against the strong hands holding him._

Maeve sighed. It had been four days since her captain, her…friend, had collapsed on deck. During that time he had been gravely ill, not once regaining consciousness, shivering, sweating and coughing in harsh, vicious fits that sounded incredibly painful. He had had dreams, wild nightmares, crying out in his fitful slumber. Most of the dreams seemed to centre around losing a member of his crew, or failing to protect somebody. They did not know what was wrong with him; Firouz thought it was an infection, Dubar was convinced that it was some dark magic, insisting that Sinbad never got sick, never, so he couldn't be, not now…Maeve knew that he, like her was worried. Not only about Sinbad's current predicament, but at the idea that Sinbad may be so good at hiding what he considered 'weakness' when he was ill that he suffered without their help. The suggestion had sent the whole crew into a depression, feeling that they had failed their Captain and friend. It also made them all the more determined to help him now, sitting with him, cooling his fever, easing his chest when the coughing fits struck, supporting him. They each spent hours at his bedside, talking to him, reading or just sitting holding his hand, silently willing him better. It had been a very long four days.

As she thought, Maeve felt a slight movement beneath her hand. Clasping Sinbad's hand even tighter, she called his name, praying that he would wake up. She couldn't bear to lose him, not like this, there was so much she had to tell him…but then he coughed slightly, shifting, and his eyes blinked slowly open. She watched as he took in the room, the medicines stacked on the nearby cabinet, the damp cloth and bowl of cool water. She smiled, squeezing his hand, and helped him sit up and drink. Putting a hand to his forehead, she realised with relief that he felt cooler; the raging fever had finally broken. A harsh croak from the bed made her lean in to hear Sinbad's first conscious words for what seemed like forever, "How long?" He murmured, coughing slightly. "Four days," she replied, knowing what he meant, but not expecting the widening of his eyes and his feeble attempts to push back the covers and get out of bed.

"Sinbad," she hissed, pushing him gently back onto his pillows, "what on earth are you doing? You're far too ill to get up yet!"

"The supply run," he croaked, miserably, "I was supposed to…"

"Stay in bed and listen," she smiled, "It's done, Sinbad. The Emperor was very sympathetic, and sends his best wishes. The ship is fully stocked and mended. Everything's okay. All you need to do is rest. Everyone's here to take care of you…"she moved aside, letting him see the rest of his crew slumped in various poses around the cabin, asleep. "They'll be pleased that you are awake," she said, shaking Dubar slightly, then realising who she was trying to wake, rather more violently. The large man awoke with a start. "Sinbad?" he asked, his eyes flashing to the bed. "SINBAD!" he roared, on seeing his brother's open eyes, effectively waking the rest of the crew, all of whom gathered round the rather bemused patient, telling him how glad they were that he was okay. Seeing his eyes struggling to stay open, Maeve hushed the men quietly. "Sleep now Sinbad, she said, smiling, "we'll all be here when you wake up."

"And then," grunted Dubar, "We're going to have a little talk about you hiding being ill. You don't have to protect us, you know…" Sinbad smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back against his pillows, quickly falling back to sleep. Maeve grinned. It was the first step. They would make sure from now on that their captain realised the caring for those you loved went both ways. The cabin was lit with smiles.

The End

* * *

It's finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a note to let me know if you did. Constructive criticism is welcome! There will probably be an alternate ending written at some point, and possibly a sequel as well, so watch this space! For updates on this story, and lots of other whumping fic, visit my yahoo group at

http/groups. my site at:

www.whumpingfic. Thanx very much for reviewing, it made my day. Also thanx for being one of my most faithful reviewers, you're great! Hope the last chapter is up to scratch…

**irishfire: **Thanx for the review. I have had quite a few people mention the fics link on my site, I will try to fix that soon. In the mean time, the following link seems to work, it takes you straight to the fics section.

http/ a few fics, and If you like them, why not join my group? There are many different types of whumping, and if you liked this fic, you'll probably like at least one!

That goes for anyone interested in learning more about whumping! Please visit! Feel free to e-mail me at: with any problems or questions…


End file.
